Life At World Academy
by xorahxo
Summary: You and your best friend Maxie head off to New York City to meet with one of your dads friends. You soon discover that you've got a place in World Academy, Maxie too. When Maxie learns that her boyfriend attends that school, she doesn't say no. You meet a certain Danish boy and you're interested. With drama at every corner and heartbreaks and lies...will you stay? Denmark/Reader
1. Info

**Name:** [Name] [Last Name] (reader, duh.)

**Age: **16

**Physical Appearance: **

**-Height: **5'5"

**-Weight: **100lbs

**-Size:** 32C

**-Hair Color: **long straight and blonde

**-Eye Color: **blue

**-Skin Color: **fair

**-Clothing:** basically anything that's in her style

**-Accessories:** basically anything that's in her style

**-Make-up: **wears a heavy amount of black mascara on the top lashes, a light amount of mascara on the bottom lashes, dark black eye liner, and clear lip gloss

**Personality: **you're shy when you first meets people but when you get to know them you're very social and energetic. You are stubborn and short-tempered but also very caring and protective to people you care about and/or love. You can be very mean when heartbroken or angered but you are also mean to people you doesn't like, like Seychelles. You're funny, sweet, pretty, loyal, loud, active, and can be obnoxious. You have a tendency to curse, a lot.

**Likes: **food, texting, cursing, Europe, sexy accents, high heels, blondes, brunettes, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, animals, coffee,

**Dislikes: **thunder, lightning, thunderstorms, spiders

**Friends: ** Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Natalia, Sofia (Ukraine), Lovino, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Roderich, and pretty much everyone

**Enemies:** Seychelles

**Crush: **Mathias

**Siblings: **none

**Extra Information: **not a country but you represent the continent Europe, speaks 27 languages (all European languages)

**Name:** Maxie (Max)

**Age: **16

**Physical Appearance: **

**-Height: **5'6"

**-Weight: **115lbs

**-Size:** 36D

**-Hair Color: **strawberry blonde hair

**-Eye Color: **blue

**-Skin Color: **lightly tanned

**-Clothing:** basically anything that's in her style

**-Accessories:** basically anything that's in her style

**-Make-up: **wears a heavy amount of black mascara on the top lashes, a light amount of mascara on the bottom lashes, dark black eye liner, and clear lip gloss

**Personality: **she's shy when she first meets people but when she gets to know them she's very social and energetic. She is stubborn and short-tempered but also very caring and protective to people she cares about and/or loves. She can be very mean when heartbroken or angered but is also mean to people she doesn't like, like France or Seychelles. She's funny, sweet, pretty, loyal, loud, active, and can be obnoxious. She has a tendency to curse, a lot

**Likes:** her boyfriend, shoes, Prussia, candy, animals, giraffes, food, tattoos,

**Dislikes: **spiders

**Friends: ** Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Natalia, Sofia (Ukraine), Lovino, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Roderich, and pretty much everyone

**Enemies:** Seychelles

**Boyfriend: **Gilbert

**Siblings: **none

**Extra Information: **not a country


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you have any idea where we are?" my friend, Maxie asked. "New York, I hope," I replied. "Any reason why we're here?" Maxie asked. I sighed. "Are you retarded or something? My uncle wanted me to visit him at his school for some reason. I don't know," I replied. Maxie sighed. "Jesus Christ."

"Just come on," I said, grabbing her wrist. "I hate New York," Maxie sighed. "L.A. is so much better," she said. "You only hate New York because your boyfriend goes to boarding school here and doesn't go to school in L.A.," I said. Maxie glared at me. "He's not my boyfriend. [Name], you're lucky you're my friend," Maxie growled. "Where the hell does your uncle even work?" "Well, he's not actually my uncle, but my dad's best friend," I said. "I don't care. Where does he work?" "World Academy."

"A fucking high school. God dammit. Time to see some fake bitches, sluts, and douches." "Come on," I said. We walked for about five minutes before we came across a huge building. "Found it," Maxie said. I gave her a look. She shrugged. "You're really going in like that?" I asked. She was wearing a shirt that had both sides cut out, only leaving an inch on the top (for a sleeve) and an inch on the bottom (so it stayed together). It had the Prussian flag on it with the word 'AWESOME' on the back. She had on short light black shorts and silver/black skate shoes. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a low side ponytail, tied with a black bow. You could clearly see her huge tattoo on her right side. It was the initials 'GB' with the Prussian falcon/eagle/hawk/bird over the initials and the words 'The Kingdom of Prussia' written small around the bird.

"You have a problem?" Maxie asked. "Max, you know I never have a problem with your dress but…you know what, never mind." "Yeah," Maxie said. I pushed open the doors. "Where the fuck do I go now." "You suck, [Name]," Maxie said as she pointed to a door that said 'headmaster'. I gave her a look and pushed open the door. "Well, well, well. [Name]. Its good to see you." "Hi, Rome." Maxie snickered. "Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked. "Your dad asked if I could let you attend this school. So I gave you a spot. Your friend can have one too." "Oh. Um. Okay."

"Headmaster Rome!" The door slammed open. "Yes, Miss Héderváry?" Rome asked lazily. "Francis and his friends took my bag!" the girl exclaimed with an obvious Hungarian accent. "Again?" The girl nodded. "Alright." Rome got to his feet and followed her out the door. I looked at Maxie, who shrugged. We followed Rome out of his office. "Hey, Lizzie! Came back for your bag?" Maxie narrowed her eyes. "Gilbert. Give Elizaveta her bag back," Rome sighed. "Keseseseseses! Had to bring help, huh?" "Gilbert, give it back, jackass!" Elizaveta shouted. "Mein gott, you're no fun." Elizaveta yelped when her bag was thrown at her. "Detention, Gilbert. Same goes for you two." "Thanks a lot, Lizzie. Why don't you go run back to your stuck up douchey boyfriend," Gilbert growled. Elizaveta glared at him and ran off.

"Gilbert. My office. Now," Rome said. "Can we leave?" Maxie asked. "Sure, I guess." We walked toward the entrance but Maxie stopped. "Hey, honey. I like your shirt." She turned around and found herself face to face with her boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Maxie blushed when Gilbert's hand slid inside the back of her shirt and to the small of her back. He pushed her forward and kissed her. "Yeah, Max. He's defiantly not your boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 2

"Nice to see you too, [Name]," Gilbert said. I smiled. "Hi, Gil." Rome sighed. "Gilbert. You and your friends are off the hook. Instead of detention, you can show Maxie and [Name] around the school. Get Mathias too," Rome said, heading back into his office. "So you're staying?" Gilbert asked. "I don't trust you. Or [Name]. I have to keep you two in line," Maxie giggled, leaning in. "Get a room," I said. Gilbert smirked at Maxie. "You wanna?" Maxie laughed. "Not now."

"Before I forget, this is Antonio and this is Francis." "Hola~" Antonio said cheerily. "Bonjor," Francis said. Gilbert pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yo, Matt. You need to come down to the main lobby. Dude, you're off the hook for detention but instead you have to help Antonio, Francis, and I show my girlfriend and her friend around the school. Yeah. Alright. Cool. Bye," he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He turned to me. "Are you blonde?" Gilbert asked me. "Are you blind?" I asked. Maxie, Antonio, and Francis laughed.

"You have blue eyes, right?" "Yes…" I said. "How old are you?" "Why the fuck are you asking me all these questions?" "Just answer." "I'm sixteen and a half." "So you're a sophomore?" I nodded. "You know. I think you might be Mathias' type…" "Gilbert, please." "Too bad he has a girlfriend…" Gilbert muttered. Footsteps came from the right hallway. "Hey, Mathias." "Hey, bro." My breath hitched. Gilbert smirked at me. I glared back at him. "These the girls we're showing around?" Mathias asked. "Yeah. This is my girlfriend Maxie and her friend [Name]." "Hej," Mathias said, flashing me an devilish grin.

"Alright, come on." Maxie hung back with me. "Oh my god, he's Danish. I love Danish people," I whispered to Maxie. "He looks like a douche," Maxie whispered. "You're dating Gilbert. He is like the king of douches. Mathias is also sooooo hot." "Girl. I think he's interested in you." "You heard Gil. He has a girlfriend," I replied. "He can still be interested in you," Maxie said, nudging my arm. I sighed. "I don't think so."

"You guys are slow," Gilbert said. "You know, that's exactly what I say to you in bed," Maxie giggled. "Fuck you." "Okay," Maxie smirked. "Shut up, jackass," I said laughing. I caught up with Mathias. "So where'd you come from?" he asked. "L.A., California," I replied. "Really? You don't look like a California girl," Mathias smirked. "Well, I didn't really go out a lot," I said blushing. "I see. Hey, question." "Hm?" "Can I have your number?"


End file.
